


Gagged

by NikoNotHere



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Playful Sex, Road Head, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Flake can't seem to shut his mouth. Till is forced to help him.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Series: One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Gagged

Flake had a hard time closing his mouth. 

Till was yet again dragging him away, kicking and screaming from a bar, where he also again had to pay a sizable amount of money for the bartender not to lose his cool or call the authorities. Flake had knocked over a small podium holding apparently a very sentimental sculpture of the owner which had broken. After being told he was cut off-- in a surprisingly nice way, Till thought-- Flake had thrown a tantrum like a child, trying to run around and push over more things in protest. 

Till had corralled his friend, apologized profusely to the bartender while slipping him probably far too much money, and then half-dragged, half-carried Flake out to the car. 

"You're going to be the death of me and my wallet, Flake," Till sighed as he started the car. After seeing how hard Flake had gone after his alcohol, Till knew it would be up to him to drive home, so he hadn't been drinking. 

"You don't *have* to rescue me every time," Flake stated, the alcohol giving a thick slur to his words as he wobbled in the passenger seat.

"Yes I do," Till said, with a grunt. "You clearly can't look after yourself if I leave you alone."

Flake rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"You could always make someone else babysit me."

""Someone else" isn't your boyfriend," Till reminded. “I am. It’s literally my job.”

A grin spread across Flake’s face, making Till eye him warily. He was planning something.  
“You are my boyfriend,” Flake agreed. “And you know what boyfriends do?”

“Besides drag one another’s asses from bars?” Till quipped, his mood already softening. It was difficult to stay irritated at someone as genuine and, well-- cute as Flake was.

“Yessss,” Flake said, drawing out the “s” sound and slumping in his seat. “Besides that.”

“And what would that be?”

Till glanced over as Flake shot him a look he knew very well, then leaned his red-haired head down into his lap. Till rolled his eyes and said, “You sure you don’t want to wait until you’re sober—“  
His voice caught as Flake yanked his pants down and pulled him into his mouth, amazingly quickly for being so drunk. 

“Verdammt, Flake,” Till growled, but playfulness coated his words. Flake was notorious for wanting sex when he was drunk and alone with him. Till rarely protested, as Flake’s drunken techniques and raging need always kicked Till’s desire into high gear as well.

Flake was giving head sloppily, not caring for once about how he looked or the fact that he was wetting Till’s pants with his spit or that his glasses were crooked. He was simply enjoying himself, and Till rumbled at the feeling. He held a hand lightly against Flake’s reddish wavy hair, following rather than directing the man’s messily-bobbing head. There was no way he’d finish from Flake’s messy blowjob, but it was a very pleasant distraction as he drove them home. 

When they reached their driveway, Flake made a disappointed noise as Till gently pulled him off of his dick.  
“I wasn’t done,” Flake whined as Till sat him up and wiped his face with a napkin lovingly.

“That’s all right,” Till said, zipping his pants back up and patting Flake on the shoulder. “We’ll be back in the bedroom soon.”

Flake’s face brightened at that, and he hurriedly stumbled out of the car. Till laughed as he caught up with him on the stairs, holding him by a flailing arm and helping him up to their flat. The moment Till had unlocked and opened the door, Flake rushed onto him, pressing his mouth up into Till’s. Till grinned through the kiss, amused at the taste of alcohol and a lingering bit of himself on Flake’s breath. 

“So we don’t get to wait for the bedroom, ah?” Till teased, pulling back slightly to ask the question.

Flake made a noise that sounded like “nuh-uh” as he continued trying to kiss at Till’s mouth.

“Well, my back hurts,” Till insisted, looping his arms around Flake’s thin body and hefting him up. “I want to rest it, so bedroom it is.”  
Flake’s head lolled back as Till carried him to their bedroom. He dropped him onto the bed, carefully so as not to hurt his smaller boyfriend.  
Flake immediately began undressing, and Till followed.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Flake said, struggling to get his head through his shirt. He’d gotten tangled in it, forgetting that the shirt had buttons.

“What have you been thinking?” Till asked, reaching over to help Flake unbutton his shirt and free him from it.

“I think we’ve gotten less involved onstage,” Flake continued, seemingly unbothered that his head was trapped in his shirt while Till unbuttoned. He continued, his voice muffled behind the shirt, “We are doing less shocking things now, at least in front of an audience. Our shocking stuff happens offstage more now.”

Till was moderately amused. Flake was busy having a very serious discussion with himself, yet still had an absolutely impressive boner. Once Till had gotten Flake’s shirt off, the man still seemed to be thoroughly distracted by his train of thought as he slowly unbuttoned his pants. 

“We do little things offstage now, like when Paul stole those lights or how Richard broke the sound guy’s trolley.”

“The venue owner was quite pissed,” Till agreed, holding back a grin as Flake pulled off his pants, his erection thumping back against his taut stomach. The man was now entirely focused on his monologue, despite still being apparently very aroused. 

“I think we crave the thrill of shocking people, or even just eliciting strong emotion. We’re in a routine on stage now, and people know us, so it’s not as shocking anymore.”

Flake had pushed Till back onto the bed, as the bigger man had already gotten undressed while Flake continued talking. Till pulled his legs back and spread them out, giving Flake room to maneuver between them. 

“I think it’s something to do with our dynamic as a band,” Flake mused, dumping entirely too much lube into his hand and slathering himself with it. Till pursed his lips tightly, trying to maintain his composure as Flake kept talking. The smaller man swayed a little bit as he aimed for Till’s hole. Till snorted as Flake closed one eye in concentration before pushing into him. Till rumbled happily as Flake got into a rhythm. He wasn’t particularly thick, so Till rarely required any preparation beforehand when Flake wanted to top. Till wasn’t sure if Flake could focus long enough even if he did need prep. But Flake didn’t top very often, so Till didn’t mind him in control now and then.

What he *did* mind was that Flake refused to shut up. He continued babbling about the band’s dynamics, and now something about how he wondered if in the future they would switch back to shocking people onstage rather than antics offstage.

“Shocking, like how I might take my dick and actually fuck you onstage during Bück dich,” Till growled, hoping to turn Flake’s attention back to the sex. It felt great, as usual, but Flake’s rambling was beginning to distract him, and not in the fun way.

“And that’s another thing,” Flake continued, completely ignoring Till’s attempt to sway the conversation as he thrust himself rhythmically into Till. “We’ve moved away from the sexual shock, and gone more for political and social things when we do try to shock.”

“Flake, please, this is a fine conversation, but not right now. You’re making it extremely hard to focus on the fucking.”

“Fucking is fine, of course,” Flake said obliviously, readjusting himself as he slipped out accidentally. He reinserted after a few failed attempts, then went right back to his earlier rhythm. “But as with all things, sex stops being shocking after a while, so we drifted to other topics.”

“I am begging you to drift to another topic, Flake.”

“I suppose drifting is normal,” Flake continued, and Till knew he’d need to forcibly change the topic, or do *something* to get Flake to close his mouth. Till wasn’t fond of giving head right after anal, and wasn’t sure even that would distract Flake enough to be quiet. Desperately, he looked around the room for a solution as Flake began to delve into the intricacies of their stage personas.

Till’s eyes lit up as his gaze settled on their trunk that held their stage clothes.

“Flake, give me a moment,” Till said, pulling away from his boyfriend’s dick. Flake seemed entirely unbothered, and continued chatting away as he switched to stroking himself. Till was amazed at his focus, but quickly got off the bed and dug around in the trunk. Elated when he found what he was looking for, Till jumped back up onto the bed and pushed Flake down easily.

“Here, put this on,” Till instructed as he straddled Flake’s thin waist. 

Flake’s brow furrowed as he took the mess of leather straps and red ball gag they used onstage.  
“I haven’t sanitized this yet,” Flake protested. “And I wasn’t done talking about—"

“Doesn’t matter,” Till said, hurriedly wrapping the gag around Flake’s face and gently settling the ball into his mouth. “Tell me afterward.”

A slightly displeased, muffled noise left Flake’s now-full mouth and he rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest further.

Blessed silence filled the room as Till finished buckling the gag. Wasting no time, Till reminded Flake to tap his leg if he needed to stop for some reason, then quickly pushed Flake inside himself. He groaned in pleasure, then rode Flake in the now-quiet room. Flake grunted behind the gag, and Till happily saw his eyes close in pleasure as Till moved his hips in time with his huffs. 

Thank fuck for gags.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this may or may not have been based on an odd dream I had last night xD I hope you enjoyed the silliness as much as I did.


End file.
